


Cold

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Prompt from tumblr based on the prompts "You look cold" and "Get under the covers."





	Cold

Tamora was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard the door open and shut.

“Hey, Felix,” she said without turning away from her show. “How was work?”

“F-f-fine,” he replied, his shaky tone finally causing Tamora to turn and face him.

“You look cold,” she said, her voice laced with concern as she rose from the couch and approached him. His cheeks and nose were bright red, contrasting with his oddly pale skin. She gently placed her hand on his cheek to find that it was, in fact, cold. “You’re freezing. How did this happen?”

“W-well, Mary’s dryer was acting up,” he explained, wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to keep warm. “I accidentally blew a fuse trying to fix it, and the breaker b-b-box is outside.”

“You went outside in  _that_?” Tamora asked, gesturing toward the window where fat flakes of snow could be seen falling on the street below. “Where’s your jacket?”

“I didn’t think I’d need it,” he said, avoiding eye contact with Tamora. “It was supposed to be a quick f-f-fix.”

“But it wasn’t,” she added, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

“Well… No,” he admitted sheepishly, rubbing his hands over his arms. “The box was frozen over, so it took me a while to get it open.”

“And you didn’t think to come back inside and get a jacket before trying to fix that?”

“I didn’t th-think it’d take me that long to open it,” he said. “But now I’m starting to regret my–”

A massive shiver coursed through him, interrupting his sentence. Tamora shook her head.

“Into the bedroom. Now,” she ordered before turning to leave the room. Felix trailed behind her, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs. She was cross with him, he could tell.

She went into his dresser, pulling out a pair of fleece pajama pants, a soft sweater, and a thick pair of socks. Pushing the items into his hands, she instructed him to put them on. Once he had done so, she took his old clothes from him, tossing them into a nearby laundry hamper.

“Get under the covers,” she told him, her tone slightly less demanding this time. He obliged. 

Suddenly, she was out of the room, and Felix began to worry that he had truly upset her. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a steaming mug in her hand. She passed it to Felix, and he was pleasantly surprised to find hot chocolate inside with several marshmallows floating on top.

“Thank you, Tammy,” he said, his voice weak but grateful.

“I had to warm you up somehow,” she replied. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Are you mad at me?” he asked.

“No, not mad,” she answered. “Worried. Maybe a little irritated. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else that sometimes you forget about yourself.”

“Oh,” he replied, genuinely surprised by her response.

“So the next time someone sends you outside in below-freezing temperatures to make a repair, please consider a jacket. Maybe some gloves, too,” she said a bit jokingly.

“I will,” he answered solemnly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

She didn’t reply, only reached out to hold his hand that was not occupied by a mug of hot chocolate, a small smile on her face.

“Hey, Tammy? Would you stay and cuddle with me?” he asked, his pallor slowly returning to normal as the honeyglows adorned his cheeks. “I could use the extra body heat.”

She rolled her eyes, but still conceded to his request, crawling under the covers beside him. 

“I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
